


and i'll tell you all about it (when i see you again)

by Shleapord



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: Angst, I cried while writing this, Kendra is an Eternal, Sad Ending, Seth becomes immortal but he isn't an Eternal, Seth is a little bad but he turns around eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shleapord/pseuds/Shleapord
Summary: For two thousand, five hundred, and fifty years, the Sorenson siblings were the perfect dichotomy of light and dark.Siblings should stick together, and for good or evil, Seth refuses to allow Kendra to let immortality separate them
Relationships: Kendra Sorenson & Seth Sorenson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	and i'll tell you all about it (when i see you again)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Postscripts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430298) by [starstriker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstriker/pseuds/starstriker). 



> This was inspired by Postscripts by starstriker, which I read at 11:30 pm last night and then immediately wrote this in under an hour. I added and changed a few things, but this is more or less Postscripts from Seth's POV.

It was the twenty-first century when time stopped for his sister.

He had known it was coming, had known she was too selfless.

It didn’t make it any easier.

It was the twenty-first century when his grandfather died

He was too numb to cry

It was the twenty-first century when she took over Fablehaven

She said he wasn’t mature enough to be the primary caretaker

That was the final straw, the last push.

She would last forever.

So would he.

He came back, and smiled emptily, and she was suspicious

But she never thought he would go as far as he did

It was the twenty-first century when he confronted her

_You would leave me for him?_

_I don’t want to. I need to. For the good of the planet. It’s not about me_

_Its never about you_

He left for good

He journeyed the globe, consulted with demons and witches and humans with a little too much darkness in their eyes.

He learned from the best

He learned from the worst, depending on how one looks at it

He traded in magic and armor and lives.

_The knights are rising again_

People learned to not whisper of the dawn where he could hear

The final piece of his grand puzzle could be found through Yan Farat

She had gotten there first

He saw the confusion, the hope, the fear that he was yet another illusion

S _orry, I need to talk to the demon_

_(I don’t need to talk to you, sister)_

She wanted him back

It was far too late for that

_She couldn’t stop him_

It was the twenty-eighth century when he attacked

She had known it was coming, had known how he thought

_All these years, and you haven’t changed a bit, brother, with love, with longing_

_All these years, and you haven’t changed a bit, sister, with distaste, with longing_

_She froze at seventeen, she is frozen at thirty_

_He froze at fifty, is frozen at thirty_

_Not mature enough to handle a sanctuary alone  
_

Fablehaven fell long ago

It wasn’t his fault

He didn’t know why he was attacking

He saw a glowing woman headed for him, cutting across his army like they were paper

He turned around and left

It was the twenty-first century when he stabbed his sister with an adamantium sword he had stolen from her long ago

_A voice in his head, a mentor long dead, here’s how to hurt without killing_

_Don’t kill her_

_You couldn’t kill her with adamantium anyways_

_She tried to leave you_

_Don’t worry, I know you’ll live_

It was the thirty-third century when he captured her again

_Brother, why did you do this to yourself_

_Sister, why did you do this to me_

_My husband is coming for me_

_We both know you don’t need his help to escape_

He sat alone in an empty tower gifted to him long ago, watching the glowing woman return to her glowing people

He came by the headquarters of the dawn occasionally, avoided everyone but his sister

_Who is that man?_

_Isn’t that the dark shadow charmer, the one from centuries ago?_

Sometimes they sat together in silence for hours

It was the thirty-ninth century when whispers of an evening star arose

She knew where to find him

_After all these years, he hadn’t moved locations_

_(You haven’t changed)_

He didn’t do it

They had taken too much from him

_An enemy of my enemy is my friend?_

_I’m not your friend_

_(I’m more than your friend)_

He still got bored

_Frozen at thirty_

Sometimes he sent a wraith or twenty at her, just to make things interesting

Sometimes he sent a wraith or two hundred at her, just to make things interesting

_If you want to say hi, you can use your words_

_Out of my tower, dear sister_

It is the forty-sixth century when the world ends

It is the forty-sixth century when the armies of darkness march against the armies of light

That is to say, it is the forty-sixth century when he pretends to ally with the armies of darkness, takes over the undead half of their forces, and attacks the other half along with the armies of light

It is the forty-sixth century when he feels his soul tear in two

Across the field, a glowing woman falls, consumed in flame

Next to her, shadows thicken and a man falls by her side

_Kendra?_

_Seth..._

_I’m so sorry_

_Now, what could you possibly be sorry for?_

_I love you so much_

_I…_

It was the forty-sixth century when his world ended

**Author's Note:**

> :')


End file.
